Goodbye
by Wind And Tides
Summary: I couldn't think of a better title, sorry . Aang has to face the Firelord, and the gang's with him, or are they? How is he going to explain it to everyone- mostly Katara? KATAANG. Rated K  because of the seriousness,lol.


Please read: Okay, here's an explanation. Aang the rest of the gang (Katara, Toph, Sokka, Suki and Zuko) were at a beach at the pillars (The place where Aang faced Ozai). Aang _did_ disapear, but they all found him. They hadn't split up just yet, and Iroh didn't tell Zuko that he has to face Azula. So, they were pretty much cut off at when Sokka did the plan with the Melon Lord. Oh, and, Aang has his staff. Either he never lost it or he got a new one.

Ughh... Just read, okay? I hope you'll get it. xD

Please review! ^.^

* * *

><p><strong>- I do not own Avatar: The Last Airbender<strong>

It was very close to sunset, and you could see six figures standing near the pillars. They were at the beach, staring into the blazing, and blood-red sky. The huge rock-statues, which they knew would be looking alot different soon, blocked their view almost fullily.

Aang stood at the front, his eyes darting into the sky. A small breeze went through his clothes. He clutched onto his glider, ready to take off. So many emotions, packed into one person; fear, anger, peace, confidence and... love.

"I guess this is it." Aang said, with much faith in his voice. He turned his gaze to his friends, which he feared might aswell be his last of them. He scanned through all of them, one by one; Sokka, who was just as confident, Toph, pounding her knuckles- as a sign for being ready to kick some butt, Suki having a slight fear in her eyes, but still brave, Zuko, dull yet confident, aswell. And, Katara- worried and scared, for the most part.

"He's going to be here any minute, now..." Aang reminded everyone, but mostly to himself. "I have a task for all of you." He started, not expecting an answer. "Sokka, Toph, Suki, you three go take care of Ozai's Battleships. It will stop them from burning this whole place down. Zuko, Katara, you go take care of Azula. I think she might be at her cornation. Even if I succeed to defeat the Firelord, she would be my next threat." he finished. Everyone but Katara nodded.

"But... Aren't we going to be with you? To help you beat Ozai?" Katara asked, confused. "No. I have to face him, _alone_." he answered, coldly.

She couldn't believe it. She thought that she would be standing right on his side, when he's facing his destiny, but, not this. Not being miles away from him; not being able to help or heal him. She was scared that she might lose him, if she got to him too late.

"No, Aang, this wasn't the plan," she started "We were supposed to be helping you defeat him." she mentioned. "Well plan's change." he replied, coldly- again.

Her expression saddened, she was absolutely against the 'new' plan. "But, Aang-" "No! You don't understand. If his airships arrive, aswell, I would have too much to do. Since none of you are airbenders, you wouldn't be able to stop them from the ground. You have to get on one of them _before_ they take off." he argued, angrily. Even though he had changed alot in the last year, he didn't like it when people didn't understand his meaning, if it was serious.

"And, if Azula gets crowned, she's coming after me. Which is almost as bad as facing Ozai, and you know it very well, Katara." he said, reminding her of the terrible night at the Crystal Catacombs.

Katara was very close to crying. She knew that he was right, and there was no way for them arguing, but she just wanted to be with him; make sure he was okay, and help him. "Aang, I _am_ coming with you, you're not changing my mind." she argued back, trying to sound convincing.

Aang groaned. "I don't want you, or anyone else there." he said "It's _my_ destiny, not _yours_. It's up to me if the World gets rid of Ozai, or _me_. You have nothing to do with my decision. I _will_ face him, wheather you like it or not." It shot her like a bullet. His words, so furious and mean. She looked into his eyes, and couldn't find _Aang_ there. It was someone else. And she hated the person who hid behind those eyes.

"You sound like you don't want me by your side..." she said, hurt.

"I just don't want you to get hurt. None of you should suffer any more, because of my mistakes. You and Sokka already lost your mother, and so did probably many others, too." he explained, but was still angry.

She was going to argue back, but he tapped his glider and opened it, making her flinch. He was only a jump away from them all. From _her_.

She tried to think of anything, anything to make him stay a little longer.

"Can I alteast have a goodbye-hug?" she asked, her arms opening up for him. She showed her affectionate side, that still remained in her, for him. Hoping, _begging_, just to feel his warm skin, for the last time.

He had already turned away, and so had his gaze. As much as he would have _wanted_ to, he didn't, anymore. He was too hurt.

"No, I have to go now." an answer came. Katara felt her knees go weak, and she swore she could've ran to him and done it, instead. But somthing inside her told her not to. _You rejected him, when his heart was open... you should've expected this... _a voice said in her head.

"Goodbye." was the last thing he said, before he flew off.

Katara sighed, sadly, looking at his decreasing figure fly further into the red-sky. She wished so badly, that he would turn around, hug her, and..._ kiss _her. Oh, how she did. But her hopes flew as far as Aang did, sadly.

Sokka put a hand on his sister's shoulder "He's gonna be okay, Katara. C'mon, let's go." he said, comforting. She breathed in, hoping that he was right. "Okay..."

After hopping on Appa, she looked back at the pillars, and could see a small, standing figure, very far away. So confident, so steady, she already felt her hope rise. But, the blood-red-sky around him made her shiver in fear. Right there, just by looking at his body, she thought in her head;

_I love you...Please be okay...Please, Aang..._

* * *

><p>*sigh* Well, wasn't that cheesy? -.- idk you tell me! So, again, please review!~<p> 


End file.
